Sunset
by Mandy of the Amoeba
Summary: Riff Raff thinks about Magenta while watching an Earth sunset. Fluff.


A/N: Random little Riff Raff moment as he muses about Magenta, taking place the summer before Brad and Janet's arrival. Pure fluff, people. If you read, please review; I'd love to hear what you think!

-

Summer nights on Earth were much different than those in Transylvania. They were shorter, of course; while not devoid of daylight, Transexual's sun was weak and the 'days' were always short. It was never completely dark on the planet, illuminated by the light of three moons, but it was nothing compared to Earth's sunlight. Earth's summer nights were also much warmer than any time of day on Transexual, and no matter how hard the inhabitants of the castle tried to escape the heat, it seemed to seep in through the walls.

Riff Raff, contrary to the norms of his world, discovered that he enjoyed the sunlight of this new world. He loved Earth's summers, in spite of the heat, because it meant he didn't have to stay awake so much longer just to have a few moments of the sun. His sister didn't share his sentiments; she thought sunlight was pretty, but she was very much a creature of the night and would rather spend the extra daylight hours of summer sleeping. She didn't question her brother's fascination, although she didn't quite understand it, either.

The thing he loved most was to watch a summer sunset. The sun would sink in a red blaze of glory as it was claimed by night, as if to make sure the world wouldn't forget who the summer belonged to. Summer sunsets reminded him of her. A blazing red ball of passion and fire, beautiful to look at, but dangerous to touch if handled incorrectly. He was the night to her sunset; he was the only one who could claim her. She belonged to him as much as the dying sun belonged to the blanket of darkness. It had always been that way. Others had certainly tried to take her. He knew she had been with other lovers, when they were young. But all the other men had been toys for her; she played until she grew tired of them, and then they were cast aside like broken dolls, scorched and singed by her heat. She was always in power.

For him, things were different. Brother and lover, he was the only one who had the power to make her submit to him. Where she was concerned, he held the control; she would do anything he ever asked of her. He supposed it was a mixture of love and fear that held her so closely under his control; while she knew he would never seriously hurt her, she also knew what he was capable of. She also knew that he would protect her from harm.

He liked to think it was mostly love that made her so devoted to him. After all, his world revolved around her, and he wanted nothing more than for her to love him just as deeply. It wasn't really possible; Magenta didn't know how to love on the same level that he did. She was still a child in very many ways, fond of playing games and having fun. As seductive and tempting as she could make herself, it was just another game to her where most people were concerned. There was no plotting, no ulterior motives; she simply liked to play. That was part of why she so desperately wanted to return to Transexual, a place where singing and dancing were a part of every day life for most citizens. He missed the freedom of Transexual, as well, but not the same way she did. She missed it with a childlike quality. It was a part of her that he loved, mostly because it made holding onto her much easier. She never wanted to stray from the protection of her big brother's arms, and she was as faithful a lover as he could wish for (he didn't mind her fooling around with Columbia; they were like two children playing games together). Still, sometimes he wished she could love him with the same mature love he held for her.

All these thoughts tumbled around in his brain as he stood in the window of his room, watching the sunset. He marvelled at how sunsets could look so different, sometimes pink, sometimes orange, sometimes yellow. This one was as close to blood red as any he had ever seen, red like Magenta's hair, her lips, her fingernails.

That red nailed pair of hands slid around his waist from behind, and he smiled slightly as he felt her rub her cheek against his bare back. He reached one arm behind him so that his fingers touched her back, and she ducked underneath his arm so that she was standing beside him, still holding him around the waist, with his arm around her shoulders. He glanced down at her; she was smiling at him with those ruby lips, her wild hair a halo of fire around her head.

"Vhy aren't you in bed?" she asked, fairly purring. He smiled a little, turning his gaze back to the last fading rays of sunlight as night made it's takeover.

"Just enjoying the view," he murmured. She moved so that she was between him and the window, pressing her black negligee clad form against him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I can show you a much better view inside," she promised, green eyes glinting with mischief. She wanted to play. Wrapping his arms around her waist possessively, he leaned down to bite her neck.

Sometimes, he didn't mind her being so like a child.


End file.
